The Shard of Memories
by Kaito Tsubasa
Summary: Trey discovers that he is a royal in an alternate dimension. Princess Meril Inugami then helps him to rediscover his memories as a prince which is lokced in a magical shard, thus the title name. But to do this, they must enter the Dark Domain....Read and
1. The Furyoku Tree

Chapter 1-The Furyoku Tree

"Come here Opacho."

"Yes, Master Zeke?"

"Do you see that tree in the middle of the forest? Do you know why it's so big?"

"No, Master Zeke. Why is it so big?"

"It's that big because it is the Furyoku Tree. 500 years ago, when I was last here, I lost in the shaman tournament to an Asakura. Before I left, I put all my Furyoku into a tree. That tree grew and thrived on my Furyoku. 500 years later, it became that tree. That tree will help us to win the shaman tournament."

"How will it help Master Zeke?"

"I plan to extract all of my dark Furyoku from that tree and allow Yoh to absorb it. It will mix with Yoh's Furyoku and he will turn to my side."

"But wouldn't the Furyoku go into you if you're near it?"

"Yes, but I have a plan. I will allow Yoh to fight me. We will damage the tree and I will retreat. The tree will then leak out the Furyoku. It will then go to the closest vessel, Yoh. But my plan can only work if Yoh comes willingly."

"How will you do that?"

"You'll see Opacho." Zeke leaped off the high stone and left.

* * *

"Yoh! Hurry…Zeke…is here…wants you…" Morty ran in trying to catch his breath. Although Yoh was concerned, he still remained calm. He ran outside with Rio, Morty, Faust, Jacko, Len, and Trey.

"What do you want Zeke?" Yoh stepped forward toward Zeke.

"What do I want? Well, I havn't been in a fight for a while so I decided to invite you to come and fight me, only me and no one else. You and your friends can all fight, but you're only fighting me. What do you say?"

"I won't do it."

"Why not Yoh? This is our chance to defeat him once and for all."

"No Trey. I won't engage in unneccessary battles. Besides, we need to save our Furyoku for the next match." Yoh then turned to Zeke. "We don't want to fight you Zeke."

"Alright then, but just in case one of you change your mind, I'll be waiting at the biggest tree in the forest just outside of Dobi Village." Zeke then disappeared. Everyone went back inside, except for Trey. _I'm going to fight Zeke, no matter what Yoh says. He may be right, but this is my chance to defeat Zeke. _Trey charged out towards the forest.

* * *

"So Opacho, did anyone decide to change their mind?"

"Only one person did, but it isn't Yoh."

"Who is it Opacho?"

"It's Yoh's blue-haired friend, Trey." Opacho then turned to Zeke. "What do we do? This wasn't part of our plan, was it?"

"The King of Spirits allows things to happen for a reason. I believe he let this happen because he wants us to test Yoh's will. We'll give Trey my dark Furyoku and then let Yoh try to regain his friend. If he does, we will have a more formidable foe, if not, well, Yoh will hesitate to fight us. Opacho, stay here and make sure no one interferes with our fight. I'll deal with Trey."

"Yes Master Zeke." Zeke then jumped off the high stone and landed gently onto the floor.

He walked over to the tree and waited. Icicles flew at him. He simple stood there as the icicles melted before they reached him.

"So, Trey, you made it." Zeke turned to face Trey.

"Yea, and I'm rarin' to go! Bring it on Zeke!" Trey then attacked Zeke again. This time, he used more Furyoku.

"Fire Spirit, arise and defend me!" The great Fire Spirit appeared and destroyed the attack in an instant. "Are you afraid now Trey?"

"I'll defeat you Zeke! Kori, into the ikipaci! Now attack, Supreme Icicle Shower!" Large icicles flew down from the sky. The Fire Spirit disappeared and Zeke's back was against the Furyoku tree.

"Not bad Trey, but why don't we both just use Spirit Unity? Make things a little interesting."

"Fine, Kori, Spirit Unity!" Trey leaped across the large field and prepard to strike Zeke. Zeke dodged and Trey made a large dent in the tree.

"Hahahaha. Do you actually think that would destroy me? How about you try again?" Trey attacked Zeke again. Zeke jumped into the air and landed by the tree.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Trey stood there staring at Zeke.

"I'm just biding my time. There's a time for everything." Trey attacked one more time and knocked the Furyoku tree down. The tree turned into dust and a large dark orb flew from it.

"Wh…what the heck is that!"

"That is my dark Furyoku! Now Furyoku, absorb into Trey!" The orb flew at top speed and hit Trey in the stomach. It slowly disappeared and absorbed itself into Trey.

"So Trey, how do you feel?"

* * *

Please comment! I hope I did well!

Oh and this is my first one!


	2. A New Level of Destruction

This is the sequel to Shaman King: The Furyoku Tree

Last time:

500 years ago, Zeke left his Furyoku in a tree. Now, Zeke engaged in battle with Trey. The Dark Furyoku was released and merged with Trey's Furyoku.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Level of Destruction

"So, Trey, how do you feel?"

"Never better…" Trey stood up and stared at Zeke. Zeke was content because his plan had succeeded. Trey's furyoku had stopped emitting its glow.

"Good, now Trey, tell me, will you join me in creating a Shaman-only world?"

"Hmmm, Shaman-only huh? Sounds good…Now I won't have to deal with mortal humans…"

"You have made a good choice Trey. Would you like to start right away?"

"Nothin' better than the present dude…" Trey walked up to Zeke. Zeke held out a stone with a star drawn onto it.

"This is 1 of 10 of my powerful Dark Furyoku stones. This one will belong to you. As long as you have it, it will strengthen your Dark Furyoku. I want you to bring to me Yoh's friends: Len, Morty, Rio, Faust, Jacko, Tamura, and his beloved bride-to-be Anna."

"I'm on it dude." Trey leaped out of site and ran through the forest. He then arrived Team Len's room. He walked in and walked up to Jacko.

"Hey dude, I got something for you. It's a surprise."

"Okay, but before we go, wanna hear a joke?"

"Uhh, no thanks…" Jacko followed Trey to the edge of Dobi Village. Jacko kept trying to make jokes, but they just made Trey irritated and more determined to get rid of Jaacko. Jacko asked again what the surprise was.

"Jacko, you wanna know what it is? It's a fight!" I found this stone." Trey then held out the Dark Furyoku stone. "It empowers the holder and makes his Furyoku stronger. Winner gets to keep the rock okay?"

"You're on Trey! Jackoar…" Jacko had merged with his guardian ghost to form and oversoul of Jackoar.

"Kori, into scroll! You can't win Jacko…" Zeke gave the scroll to Trey. Trey didn't know exactly what the scroll did, but he did know that it was powerful. Jacko fought Trey, but Trey did nothing but dodge. Once Jacko got tired, Trey used the scroll.

"Scroll of Darkness, erode the land and bring to me Jacko!" The scroll emittited a dark glow (like most evil objects, weird huh?). Trey held it out in front of him as it unrolled itself. Jacko jumped up as the scroll hit the land beneath him. Jacko stared down and saw a never-ending trench.

Trey leaped into the air and knocked Jaacko into the chasm.

"Told you you couldn't defeat me. Besides, Zeke wants to see you." Trey landed gracefully onto the floor. Zeke appeared from the thick bushes.

"Good job Trey, but next time, try to fight them in groups. That way, you will actually have a challenge." With that, Zeke vanished, once again, into the thick bushes of the Dobi Village Forest. Trey decided to take Zeke's advice.

* * *

He brought Rio, Faust, Morty, and Tamura out first. He couldn't find Anna and decided to get Len last.

"Hey Len, I've got a score to settle with you. How 'bout a fight? You and Bason, Rio and Tokegero, Faust and Eliza, and Tamura and Ponchi and Konchi against me and Kori."

"Are you serious, you couldn't hold a candle to me before. What makes you think that you can defeat all of us?"  
"This," Trey held out the Scroll of Darkness, "besides, I have something that none of you have."

"And what is this object that we don't have!" Len began be angered.

"Fight me and I'll show you. Or are you too chicken to fight me!"

"I won't fight you, it's a waste of my time and Furyoku."

"…(begins to sluck like a chicken)…" Trey starts acting like a chicken to provoke Len.

"That's it, you're going down!"

* * *

"Bason, into the Sword of Thunder!"

"Tokegero, into the wooden sword!"

"Konchi and Ponchi, into the board!"

"Rise Eliza! Rise!"

"Umm, guys, not to stop you're battle, but where's Jacko?" Morty was the first one to notice that Jacko was gone.

"Who cares! What matters is that we show Trey here that he can't insult Tao Len witout being demolished! Besides, Jacko's jokes were beginning to get on my very last nerves."

"Are we going to fight yet! I'm getting impatient!" Trey wanted to start so he can test his skills on his old friends.

"Uhh, but Trey, my blue-haired friend, you haven't used spirit control or spirit unity yet. Do you want to fight without your guardian ghost?" Rio was also as eager as Trey to begin the battle.

"Yup! No ghost for me. Now fight!" Everyone attacked at the same time and a loud explosion blew large amounts of dust and sand into the air.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" Len had a smug look on his face.

"Why so smug Len? Did you think you defeated me already?" Trey stood there staring at Len.

"B..bu…but how could you withstand an attack like that! Before you couldn't stand up to my Rapid Tempo Assault!" Len was now panicing. Everyone was extremely surprised.

"Now, it's my turn to attack. Scroll of Darkness, fullfill Zeke's whim and destroy their Furyoku!" Trey leaped into the air. The scroll unrolled and wrapped itslef around everyone. It began absorbing their Furyoku.

"W…what is this!"

"Don't worry Len, by the time I'm done with you, you won't have to lift another finger again!" The scroll then withdrew back into its golden case. Everyone collapsed onto the floor (including Morty). Trey turned around and closed his eyes.

"Zeke, here's everyone you asked for, except for Anna." A red shadow came and floated over Trey.

"You have done an excellent job Trey, Here's a gift…a new guardan ghost."

"Why would I need it? This scroll is more pwerful than anything I've ever seen."

"I know, but the scroll only lasts for a couple of hours before it turns to into Furyoku for its user. Besides, you need to prepare for a battle…"

"Against who?"

" The Shaman Council that runs this tournament. They know what you did and will try to stop you, especially since they know about me too. Thanks to you, we have achieved A New Level of Destruction…."

* * *

Comment here too please… I want to know if I should write more chpaters.

I got so absorbed into writing this chpater that it's about x2 longer than the first chpater!


	3. Lysurg's Intervention

This is the sequel to Shaman King Ch 2-A New Level of Destruction

Last time:

Trey uses the Scroll of Darkness and absorbs all of Rio's, Len's, Jacko's, Tamara's, and Faust's Furyoku. He then captured all of them for Zeke.

Chapter 3: Lysurg's Intervention

"Thanks to you, Trey, evil has entered a new level of destruction. Trey, I have a new mission for you. I want you to bring to me my brother, Yoh Asakura."

"Why would you want me to take down Yoh? I thought you wanted him to be stronger, not weaker."

"To make Yoh stronger, I have to test his will. I want to see if he is willing to attack you, especially since you _were_ his friend. Now, go."

"Yeam whatever dude. I'm on it." Trey leaped into the air and landed gracefully yet again. He looked around and saw Yoh. He ran up to Yoh and faced him.

"Hey Trey, what's up?" Yoh noticed that Trey was different, but still remained calm.

"Yoh," Trey seemed to be crossed with Yoh's calmness, "I know it's a habit of yours to be cheerful, but you don't have to over do it."

"Trey, I don't know why you joined Zeke, but I'm going to knock some sense into you."

"You were always very perceptive, but there's no time to talk. Get ready 'cause here I come!" Trey charged towards Yoh with a fierce expression. Yoh jumped into the air, trying to dodge Trey's fierce attacks.

"Trey, I won't fight you. Try to remember, we were friends." Yoh landed on the ground and looked straight at Trey. He still held a calm expression.

"Heh! Us, friends! Are you serious? I don't think so. I am a powerful shaman and I will serve Zeke. If you think that you can stop me, you are dead wrong dude!" Yoh just kept dodging as Trey through his attacks at Yoh. Trey decided he wouldn't carry this on any longer.

"Yoh… Yoh Asakura…You _are _strong. I can see why Zeke placed his hopes on you, however, it doesn't mean I won't fullfill my duty… Great Ice Spirit, I summon you with my chakra, my energy. Rise and defeat the almighty Yoh Asakura!" Yoh looked at Trey and noticed that Trey began getting tired. Sweat dripped down on his face. Smoke slowly came out of Trey's body and flew over his head.

"Trey, what are you doing!" Yoh began to get worried. He could no longer keep calm and began to panic.

"Now, Yoh Asakura, you will see my true might…" The smoke formed a large orb above Trey's head. He reached up and grasped it. The orb then melted away and formed a sword.

"This, Yoh, is the all-powerful Sword of Ice. With it, I can fuse my energy, or chakra, with the Great Ice Spirit. Rise my Ice Spirit!" A great shadow stood behind Trey. Slowly, it came into Yoh's vision. A great creature of white towered over Yoh and Trey (to help you guys invision what I'm thinking, think of Zeke's Fire Spirit…now make it white instead of red…then have all the yellow lines turn dark blue).

"Now, Yoh, are you afraid?" Trey's eyes glowed red for a second. Yoh noticed this and took a step back.

"That's what I thought, now Ice Spirit attack!" The spirit walked up to Yoh and turned down to face him.

"Amidamaru, into the Sword of Light…Amidamaru, into the antiquity…Double Medium! (Yoh took a deep breath)…Sorry Trey." Yoh charged forward and cut the spirit in half before it could attack. Shards of ice fell to the ground. They melted into steam and reformed as a smaller figure.

"What is that?"

"That, Yoh Asakura, is the power of my spirit. It can reform as anything it wishes, and it chooses to be…"

"Nothing!" The voice came from neither Yoh nor Trey. Both of them stared up at the cliff. There stood Lysurg.

"Don't interfere Lysurg, unless you're willing to join Zeke!"

"Put a cork in it Trey! Zeke killed my parents and I'll never forgive him! And if you're willing to join him, you must be destroyed also!"

"Lysurg, wait, Trey's not bad. Something has…" Lysurg interrupted Yoh.

"I don't care the excuse, if you work for Zeke, then you must die with him. Although Gene was unable to open the gate of Babylon, we still have many alternatives of destroying Zeke with." Lysurg slid down the cliff and walked over to Trey's spirit (which has morphed into Trey).

"Young Lysurg is correct."

"Marco, nice of you to join us…" Yoh some how managed to become calm again.

"Lysurg, I'll leave this to you." Marco then stood there watching the spectacle.

"Ice spirit attack Yoh!" Trey held up the sword and threw it to the spirit. It caught the sword and charged up to Yoh.

"No!" Lysurg took out a gun and shot. A large spirit emerged. It caught Trey's spirit and threw it back to Trey. The Ice Spirit had taken a new form again, Lysurg's old spirit, Chloe. Trey stood up. His headband fell off as he tried to stand up straight. A stream of blood dripped down his face.

"Trey are you okay!" Yoh ran over to Trey.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ice Spirit, take the form of the so-called all-powerful Mash, Guardian of the Gate of Babylon!" So the Ice Spirit did as it was told. "Now Mash, attack!"

"Trey no!"

"Lysurg! (Marco took out his gun and shot) Michael, Strike with the Blade of Sanction!"

"Attack!" Yoh, Marco, Lysurg, and Marco all attacked. A large light emitted from their attacks. The entire area they fought in was demolished as if a meteor had crashed. Marco and Lysurg disappeared. Yoh still stood and looked around for Trey.

"Trey! Where are you?" Suddenly, fear had struck Yoh. He had found Trey, but in bad condition. Trey was sitting on the ground in a puddle of blood. His back leaned against a tree yeet his head leaned forward.

"Trey! Here, let me help you." No matter what Yoh said, Trey didn't awaken. Yoh picked him up and carried Trey back to Dobi Village. But as Yoh carried Trey, a trail of blood was left behind…


	4. A Void in Space

This is the sequel to Shaman King Ch 3-Lysurg's Intervention

Last Time:

Yoh and Trey fought. Lysurg then arrived with Marco. Trey used his new guardian ghost, the Great Spirit of Ice. The battle ended in catastrophe. Lysurg and Marco vanished. Yoh then finds a bleeding Trey.

* * *

Chpater 4- A Void in Space 

"Lysurg, wake up!"

"Hmm? Where am I? Marco, what happened to…"

"Don't worry, I have taken care of Zeke's followers. Gene is awaiting you."

* * *

"Silva! Silva! Silva!" Yoh finally arrived in Dobi Village. Silva came to Yoh quickly. Silva immediately saw Trey and rushed to help Yoh. 

"Yoh, what happened?"

"Well, Let's just say Zeke has a new way to test my will. And that the X-Laws are really determined to get rid of Zeke." Silva then lifted Trey off of Yoh's shoulders.

"We have to get Trey to the Shaman Council immediately. Goldva may be able to help him." Silva and Yoh went to the Shaman Council and told Goldva everything that happened.

"Hmmm… We must treat this shaman quickly, but I fear there is little we can do." Yoh waited as Trey was being treated in another room. Silva came out and approached Yoh.

"Yoh, Trey will be fine, but we think that Trey's new guardian ghost has affected him too much. It might become his permenant spirit. However, there is a chance that the Dark Furyoku has already merged with his own Furyoku. The stone might also have furthered the damage." Silva closed his eyes, turned away, and left. Yoh sat there staring into space, stood up and went to see Trey.

"Trey, are you okay buddy?" Even though Yoh was extremely worried, he was still calm (how does he do that!).

"Yoh…I'm sorry…" Trey then fell unconcious again. Yoh left the room. He went outside and walked to the forest. He sat down and heard a voice. It was Zeke!

"So Opacho, the X-Laws were able to defeat Trey. No doubt they used the new power they received from the void. Come Opacho, we must see what they are up to."

"Yes Master Zeke." Then they left. Yoh walked out to where they were. He then followed them. He then watched as the X-Laws opened what he thought to be "the void"(He spied on someone who spied on someone else! Weird huh?). After he found out what they did, he returned to Dobi Village. He checked up on Trey.

"Hey Trey."

"What's up dude…" Trey still was weak and laying in bed.

"Trey, I need to tell you something…" He then told Trey about what the X-Laws were doing. Trey sat up and tried to stand but fell back down.

"Well, what are we going to do then?"

"You're too weak to do anything…I'll just have to see if I can find the others." Yoh then left the room. Trey sat there pondering about what Yoh had said and stood up. He limped all the way into the forest. He saw the X-Laws. They stood in front of a stone. The stone was marked with the same insignia that was on the Dark Furyoku Stone. All the X-Laws used their Furyoku and attacked the large stone. A dark aura formed a vortex.

"Good job, now lets see what this "alternate realm" is. Gene will be pleased to know that we have been able to open the Void." Marco then walked through the Void with Lysurg. Trey, although still badly injured, ran into the Void as well. He opened his eyes and he was lying on the floor. He opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Trey suddenly noticed that he wasn't injured anymore!

"Hi, haven't seen yoh in a long time. So, Trey, have you come back to retake the throne?" Trey looked up and he saw a yong girl (I'll let you, the reader, decide what she'll look like).

"Who are you?"

"Oh Trey, don't tell me you forgot about me. Well, to refresh your memory, I am Meril, Princess Meril Inugami of the kingdom Jefiah. You are Prince Trey of the kingdom Undecka. Welcome home to the 5th Dimension…"

* * *

I kinda had trouble on this one…so I still hope that you all will like this one!

P.S. Please comment!


	5. The Shard of Memories

Chapter 5- The Shard of Memories

"I am Meril, Princess Meril Inugami of the kingdom Jefiah. You are Prince Trey of the kingdom Undecka. Welcome home to the 5th Dimension."

"Where?"

"Trey, you don't remember anything do you? Well, I do have something that can help you bring back all the memories that you lost. But there is a problem…" Meril began to look extremely distressed.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Trey still seemed to be extremely confused.

"Well, there are 3 domains in this land. There is my kingdom of Jefial, your kingdom of Undecka, and the Dark Domain. Our kingdomss live in harmony, however, the Dark Domain lies beyond the broders of man. Only creatures of darkness live there, except for evil humans that have been exiled into the darkness." Meril then fell deeper into distress. She turned away and looked out a window.

"Uhhh…. What is it that lies in the Dark Domain."

"Well, it used to be here in my palace, but there was a siege of a castle a couple weeks ago. A fortune teller fortold of your return to power. Word got out to the empire and into the Dark Domain. A witch knew she had to prevent your return so she sent a siege to the palace and stole the Shard of Memories. It containes your memory, which held information that only you and your father had known. However, your father went to retrieve it. He didn't return. No one knows what happened to him." Meril closed her eyes as tears slid down her face.

"Why didn't he just use the knowledge that he had instead of mine? Wouldn't that be better than running off into the Dark Domain? And if he disappeared, how come no one went to find him?" Trey began to yell.

"Hmmm…. Well, there is a law to prevent entry into the forbidden lands without permission from loyalty. Your father used Furyoku from the Spiritual Guardian to form a strong, unbreakable barrier between them and us."

"Then how did they get pass the barrier and into your palace?"

"We don't know, but we believe that the leader of the witches, Zeru, has corrupted the center of power. There is only one way in which we can reinforce the barrier and retrieve the Shard of Memories: we must go to the Dark Domain and retrieve the Dark Stone, the Shard of Memories, and your father. So, what do you say?"

"Well, I really want to find out the truth so lets go…"

* * *

A Week Later…

Trey and Meril traveled alone. They went far into the Dark Domain. Meril believed that in the center of the Dark Domain lies the Dark Stone.

"So, how far do we have to go to get to the shrine?"

"Not too far I think. If we follow this road, we should…. Hey look!" Meril ran quickly towards a large shadow that was leaning against a tree.

"Meril, what is it?" Trey followed, also unawaare what the shadow was.

"Hello, Princess Meril. Have you come searching for me? And I see the prophecy has come to pass. I thank you for bringing my son." There stood a man. He was tall and dignified. His dark hair streamed down and reached his shoulders.

"Your highness, Sir Urachima."

"Princess Meril, you have done a great job. I must tell your father of this heroic act, but first, I believe that you are here to find this." Sir Urachima pulled out a necklace from his pocket. The chain was made of pure silver. A blue crystal dangled at the end. The crystal was encased it a small ring of pure gold.

"Oh, sire, how did you retrieve the Memory Shard? Didn't the witch Zeru take it?"

"Yes, but I managed to get it back. The details are not important at this moment. What is, however, is the return of my son's memory. Trey, do you remember who I am?"

"Ummm…. I… I don't think so."

"Well, here, take this. It contains your memory. It won't alter your personality or present memories, but will fuse with them: becoming one." King Urachima handed Trey the Shard of Memories. Trey stared at the stone that sat in his palm. It glowed and a light swirled inside the stone. Although there was no light, the stone reflected a glow like a star in the distant sky. Trey placed the Shard of Memories around his neck. The stone then shined with an unbearable shine. Meril and Sir Urachima covered their eyes. The light ceased to shine.

"Hello father, it's nice to be back."


End file.
